Existing commercial trucking vehicles consist of a vehicle operator cabin that is suspended from the vehicle chassis in an attempt to passively or semi-actively mitigate the harsh mechanical road inputs that the chassis experiences. Some modern systems use passive dampers to reduce the amount of heave, pitch, and roll felt by the vehicle operator. Semi-active systems use sensors and control protocols that further reduce the effects of these inputs. Active cabin stabilization systems exist that use vibration isolators to mitigate small cabin motions and vibration. The active stabilization system detailed in this patent uses sensors such as accelerometers and gyroscopes to measure forces that result from the vehicle's interaction with its environment, such as mechanical road inputs, and transmits the inputs to a controller which interprets the inputs and commands the appropriate force responses to actuators located between the operator cabin and chassis of the vehicle. The system uses a feed-forward approach to predict movements that the cabin will experience and command the actuators to respond appropriately to isolate the movement. The system greatly reduces pitch, roll, and heave motions, which may lead to operator discomfort.